La caceria del-
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: ¿Que es lo que uno puede llegar a hacer, solo por una oportunidad? ¿Que llevaria a hacer a muchos, por ser el primero de tener una oportunidad? ¿Y de qué seria capaz todo un pueblo, de ser el unico en tener esa oportunidad? Todos tienen un precio. Acompañenme a ver, si esta oportunidad es la suficiente para quebrar no solo a los Pines. También a todo Gravity Falls...[Capitulo 03]
1. Prologo: Una cruda de bienvenida

Era una pequeña pero colorida guardería infantil en el medio de una ciudad tranquila. Los pequeños niños de no más de 5 años jugaban con toda la inocencia y alegría que caracterizaba sus edades. Las risas no faltaban a ese adorable ambiente, cuando el sonido repentino de una campana hace que sus juegos acaben de pronto, y como muchas veces han hecho se dirigen alrededor de una silla verde, en donde esperan que su cuidadora tomara asiento para contarles alguna historia que los entretuviera hasta la llegada de sus padres.

-¡Hola, niños y niñas! – dice con un alegre tono un enorme hombre vestido con una enorme armadura negra y roja cubierta por una capa oscura, cuyo rostro se veía oculto por un extraño casco negro que parecía tener púas dobladas en la nuca. Los niños se preocuparon al ver que ese hombre se sentaba en el centro de su círculo, con un pequeño libro amarillo en manos. - ¡Mi nombre es Sombra de Maldad! ¡Y hoy, he venido a contarles un cuento! – anuncia abriendo el libro que tenía en la primera página.

-¿Dónde está la maestra? – dice la más pequeña de ellos.

-A ella le exploto una **granada en el trasero por hacerme preguntas. ¿Entendiste idiota?** – responde, pasando de la felicidad a sicosis muy rápido. La niña se cohibió por la amenaza implícita. – Bueno, tengo que cumplir mi servicio comunitario, y este era la opción que menos ayuda al mundo que encontré. Pero bueno, sigamos con el cuento que les contaban ayer, el cual era… me aburrí. – el nuevo cuenta cuentos lanzo el cuento apenas había empezado a leer el título. – Mejor les cuento un cuento que escribiré…

-¿Escribirá? – pregunta un niño moreno.

-Escribiré. – y sin saber cómo era posible, Maldad saca de adentro de su capa una enorme mesa plegable que armo frente a él, y luego una vieja y malgastada máquina de escribir. – Esta, es la máquina de escribir mágica de la abuela Charmina. Abuela de uno de mis empleados. Con ella, tengo el poder de crear historias especiales que ustedes podrán ver como si fuera televisión gracias al poder de…

-¿La imaginación? – pregunta ilusionada una menor de cabello castaño.

-…iba a decir magia negra que hará que determinadas personas sean usadas como personajes del relato. Pero también sirve. – dicho eso, el de negro se truena los dedos, y comienza a teclear en su aparato mágico.

…

 **Piedmont, California.**

Había sido una primera clase tediosa de ciencias, pero aun así los gemelos Pines estaban satisfechos con no tener tarea de la misma. Y justo estaban dirigiéndose al aula de su siguiente clase, cuando de pronto ven que su entorno empezaba a alentarse hasta detenerse por completo, para luego sentir como una misteriosa fuerza los envolvía y lentamente los elevaba del suelo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – pregunta alarmado el gemelo menor. No esperaba que algo sobrenatural pasara, sino hasta que volvieran a Gravity Falls.

-¡No lo sé! – responde su hermana igual de aterrada. – Es como si una fuerza diabólica inmadura y adicta a las gaseosas de naranja hubiera ejercido una clase de magia vudú mecanográfico que nos obligara a realizar su voluntad.

-Tal vez… ¡Espera! ¿Qué? – exclama confuso Dipper, cuando enseguida una luz cegadora los envuelve.

Eventos parecidos parecían ocurrir igualmente en un lugar del agitado océano atlántico, en una pequeña embarcación tripulada por un par de ancianos. Pero, esto ocurre en masas en un pequeño poblado leñador de Oregón, donde nadie sabía qué hacer, ni nadie pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

…

-Bien, niños. Lo que les contare, será la historia de un par de niños, que en un verano tuvieron las más grandes aventuras que nadie podría siquiera simularlas. – comienza a decir el cuidador, escribiendo cada palabra en su máquina de escribir, como si más bien dictara lo que imprime en las hojas. – Donde tuvieron grandes amigos, un enorme crecimiento como personas, y se marcharon más unidos que antes. Y que tras un largo año… finalmente vuelven a esa tierra mágica. Volvieron a Gravity Falls…

-Espere, ¿Está escribiendo "Gravity Falls: Tercera Temporada"? Muchos ya han escrito de eso… - interrumpe un pelinegro.

-¡Si! ¡Pero no MI versión, estúpida! – calla al instante, enseguida viviendo su atención a su escritura. – Pero, no voy a contares sobre TODO lo que hicieron en ese nuevo verano. Sino, solo lo que pasó tras su primer día. Presten atención, quizás aprendan lo mucho que las personas pueden estar desesperadas por una oportunidad. Y en lo que esto puede convertirlos…

…

 **Prologo: Una cruda de bienvenida**

Como era habitual, tras una larga noche en la que todos los habitantes del valle en donde un pequeño pueblo leñador se situaba, los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a bañar tanto sus pintorescas casas, como los enormes arboles de pino que crecía en esa tierra verde. Y una vieja cabaña en lo profundo del bosque no era la excepción.

Esa cabaña, conocida popularmente por atraer el turismo al pueblo, llamada "La cabaña del misterio", no se encontraba como generalmente solía estar. En vez de estar preparada para la próxima ronda de turistas que llegarían para admirar las asombrosas y falsas atracciones que por alguna razón lograba hacer que gastaran cientos de dólares solo por verla. Sino, se veía que una gran fiesta se había realizado el día anterior.

Mesas con bocadillos desparramados. Vasos medio llenos tirados en el pasto. Enormes bocinas cubiertas por serpentinas. Una pancarta a medio colgar donde decía "Bienvenidos" en letras enormes. Y muchas personas, todas ellas nativos del pueblo, se encontraban desparramados en el suelo. Algunos con sus rostros descansando sobre platos con comida. Otros que encontraron la posición perfecta para dormir encima de una roca. Un enorme leñador pelirrojo descansaba dentro de una tina llena de peras. Un gótico que estaba fuera de sí con un tutu, y su trasero en el aire mientras un cartel de "Fotografíame" estaba pegado de su lomo. Una rubia colgando de un costal de papas de un árbol mientras dormía. Un anciano que dormía con un traje completo negro, perfectamente peinado, y en una pose elegante en una silla. Estos dos últimos olerían a ironía para quien los viera. Cualquiera podría estar seguir al verlo que estas personas habían celebrado hasta desfallecer, literalmente. ¿Y que podría ser merecedor de tal festejo?

Ese motivo se encontraba en la sala de la parte residencial de la cabaña. Donde un par de gemelos castaños dormían de cabeza en el sillón. La niña, con una camiseta rosa, falda purpura, tenis amarillo con un sol rojo, y con unos frenos un poco más notorios que los que uso el año anterior. Y unos pocos granos en la mejilla izquierda apenas visibles. El chico vestía una sudadera azul y jeans. Un par de gafas rectangulares algo grandes, y una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su mentón. Así como unas que indicaban que hubo algunas espinillas en su nariz…

/

-Espere, señor Maldad. ¿Por qué no son más lindos que cuando tenían 12? – pregunta la pequeña castaña.

-¡Solo por que crezcan, no los describiré como si fueran la remasterización puberta de Afrodita! – Contesta molesto, e indignado por aquello. - ¡Así que disfruten ahora que pueden su lindura! ¡Pronto se volverá más feos que el herpes!

-¿Qué es el herpes? – pregunta un pequeño rubio.

-Pregúntenle a sus mamás. – Responde. Volviendo a escribir en su máquina.

/

…lentamente, el sol matinal se coló por la ventana, dando a los ojos de los gemelos misterio. Con inicial oposición, ambos se resignan y finalmente despiertan. La chica, conocida por todos como Mabel Pines fue la primera en estirarse y soltar un largo bostezo.

-Buenos días, Dipper. – Saluda somnolienta a su hermano, viendo que este la imitaba.

-Buenas, Mabel. – Devuelve, rascándose la cabeza, acomodándose las gafas y volviéndose a poner una gorra azul con Pino que recupero el día anterior. – Esa fiesta de bienvenida fue intensa… - murmura, teniendo fugaces recuerdos de a celebración que llevaron a cabo en la noche de su regreso. Una digna de un héroe, diría él. Se veía que a pesar de la ley de "Nada de eso importa", la gente tampoco negaría lo que hicieron por todos.

-Ni que lo digas… - Devuelve Mabel, justo antes de que algo grande y pesado callera frente a ellos, quitándoles todo el sueño de golpe.

-¡AUCH! ¡ESTUPIDOS PEN…! – Stan Pines detiene su maldición al percatarse de los jóvenes que lo miraban. – Quiero decir… ¡Estudios de Penicilina! ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – el anciano ex gerente de la cabaña del misterio volteo a verse a sí mismo, viendo que tenía un montón de cinta adhesiva en el cuerpo. Y luego a techo, donde vio una perfecta sombra de su cuerpo rodeado de más adhesivo.

-¡Hola, tío Stan! – saluda la castaña con su normal fuerza.

-Por favor, calabaza. No tan fuerte… - el viejo se frota la cabeza, no solo lamentando el dolor de la caída. - ¿Qué le pone Dan a esa Cidra?

El trio se levanta del suelo, cada uno combatiendo con sus propias secuelas de la fiesta llegado a diferentes tiempos. Juntos, fueron recorriendo la cabaña, contabilizando los daños de la fiesta. Soos durmiendo en el refrigerador con un traje invernal. Su novia Melody recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina con un tazón de dulces de sombrero. Candy y Grenda parecían que mantenían un duelo de miradas, pero al acercarse vieron que durmieron con los ojos abiertos. Wendy había usado la cabeza del Sasquatch como mascara, y termino desparramada sobre un montón de postales de la cabaña acomodados en forma de flor. Solo Abuelita dormía como si nada en su habitación, antes el cuarto de empleados.

Y cuando salieron, igual quedaron boquiabiertos al mirar la forma con la que todos durmieron. Más aun, al ver prácticamente desmayado en el sofá del pórtico al viejo Ford. Una camiseta hawaiana rosa con flores blancas, una toalla llevada al más estilo Hombretauro, un casco vikingo con enormes cuernos, raquetas para nieve en los pies, muchos collares con cuentas y escrito con labial en su frente "Besen al Filosofo". Al viejo Stan le hacía gracia esa imagen. Aun en sus viajes, nunca había visto que su gemelo se hubiera divertido tanto sin tener su cara estampada en un libro. Así que la idea de despertarlo casi parecía ser una gran injusticia para quien era uno de los defensores de este pueblo… casi…

-¡DESPIERTEN TODOS! – Grita a los cuatro vientos, haciendo zona una bocina con fuerza. No hubo durmiente dentro y fuera de la cabaña que no reaccionara a tal escándalo. Y muy pocos los que no sufrieron una jaqueca casi agonizante enseguida.

-¡Demonios, Stan! ¡Cállese, anciano! ¡Lo encerrare si vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo! – este y otros más se escucharon entre los reclamos adoloridos de los pueblerinos.

-Sí, si… - y como siempre, ninguno le importo. – Solo quiero agradecer la fiesta que nos dieron. Que vinieran todos, y todo eso… Pero, ya casi será hora de que la tienda abra. Así que mejor se larguen, al menos que quieran ayudar a limpiar su basura.

No fue de extrañar para nadie que con gran esfuerzo se levantó cada uno de los invitados y auto invitados de la fiesta, y con paso arrastrante se fueron marchando. Algunos buscaron limpiarse lo mejor que pudieron antes. Otros, no les importo ni un nabo las alas de tubos de papel higiénico que tenían pegadas en la espalda. Y uno que otro tuvo diferente dificultad…

-¿Alguien ha visto mi mano? – pregunta Aguaclara, buscando con la mirada. No tarda para que Linda Susan con su pastel de bodas, con una pata de caballo disecado y la mano prótesis perdida en la cima, llegara para devolverle lo perdido.

-¡Meta la panza, señor! – Grita Ojos Blanco a Gideon, mientras buscaba ayudarle a salir del bote de basura de donde quedó atorado.

-¡En serio! ¡¿Alguien podría bajarme de aquí AHORA?! – Pide lo más amable que pudo la heredera de la pequeña fortuna Northwest. Solo Blubs y Durland tuvieron la amabilidad de asistirle.

-malagradecidos… - susurra Stan, viendo que en verdad nadie se quedó a ayudar en la limpieza. Incluso Wendy se fue argumentando "Aun no trabajo aquí", y las amigas de Mabel se escabulleron cuando nadie veía. Sí que le agradecían haber salvado el mundo…

-Sera mejor que empecemos. – dice optimista Mabel, buscando una escoba. Los demás aun sentían malestar por la fiesta reciente. Pero resignados aceptaron su labor.

…

Nadie podría creer que un gran disturbio disfrazado de celebración hubiera ocurrido en esa vieja cabaña, una vez que ya estaba por completo aseada. Ya los síntomas de la cruda fiestera se disiparon en la mayoría. Soos, nuevo gerente del local, ya estaba con su "uniforme del señor misterio". Melody ya con el suyo como empleada. Stan aprovechaba el retiro y el descanso de las aventuras en altamar con su ropa casual, y tumbado en el sillón. Ford repasaba sentado en uno de los reposa brazos las bitácoras de sus investigaciones. Mabel pegaba fotos de la fiesta en su nuevo libro de recuerdos, muy alegre y relajada. Pero, su hermano…

-Dipper, ¿en serio no puedes pasar un verano sin tener la cara pegada en un diario de Ford? – Pregunta en reclamo, viendo a su gemelo leyendo el diario 1 de la colección de Ford.

-Vamos, Mabel. El verano pasado, apenas pude echarle un vistazo a los primeros dos. Quiero aprender más de las investigaciones de Ford. No solo lo que escribió en el 3. – A pesar de estar enfocado en su más reciente investigación, no ignoro aquel comentario. Sonrió levemente por eso.

-Como quieras, hermano. – sentencia su hermana, indignada. Solo de momento, lo dejaría pasar. – Solo no olvides conseguirte a tu…

-¡Ya, Mabel! Creí que lo habíamos dejado claro en casa… - responde, lamentándose de que la castaña recordara ese asunto que juro que no llego a ningún lado. – Nota mental, tener cuidado con lo que escribo en los diarios…

-¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Algún plan para el verano? – pregunta Stan a su sobrina, sin apartar la vista de la televisión…

-¿Por dónde empezar? – exclama con emoción exuberante. La normal. – Saldré con mis amigas al lago. Grenda quiere mostrarme algunos regalos que le mando Marius. Y más importante que nada, asegurarme que mi hermano finalmente se le…

-Tío Ford. – Dice de pronto el aludido gemelo. - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta, mostrándole un texto extraño escrito en una de las páginas del primer diario.

-Déjame ver… - murmura, tomando para revisarlo, y así refrescar su memoria. – Ah, sí. Es de una de mis primeras investigaciones. Lamentablemente, también de mis primeros fracasos. Lo encontré junto a las notas de la tumba de uno de los primeros habitantes del pueblo…

-¿Profanaste una tumba, solo para sacarle unas notas? – Exclama impactado Stan, notándose también disgustado con su gemelo. - ¿Y ni siquiera comprobaste si no llevaba joyas, o algo valioso? Yo al menos conseguía unos 50 dólares en oro por cada tumba…

-Voy a ignorar eso… - decide el gemelo genio, mirando a sus sobrinos. – Parecía que había llegado a este valle, buscando un tesoro legendario. Uno que fue olvidado con el pasar de los siglos. Un objeto llamado "El guajolote carmesí"…

-¿El guajolote carmesí? – Repiten confundidos los gemelos de 13 años.

-El guajolote carmesí… - Afirma, Ford. Igual de extrañado por aquel nombre, pese a no ser la primera vez que escucho de él…

-El guajolote carmesí... - repiten, entendiendo que si escucharon bien.

 _Y así fue, como un simple vistazo a un viejo papel de más de cuarenta años, fue el comienzo de lo que podría significar no solo el final de la familia Pines. También, podría significar el final de TODO Gravity Falls. Y cuando los gemelos procesaron estas palabras…_

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Quién es usted?! – Exclama Mabel, señalando al gran tipo de capa negra, y armadura negra y roja que hablaba a la nada con voz de narrador.

-¡Demonios! – exclama Maldad, sacando de su capa una pequeña esfera que, al tirarla al suelo dispara una cortina de humo. De la cual, a los pocos segundos desaparece junto al intruso.

-¡Ese tipo se robó mis bombas de humo! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Grita furioso el viejo Stan, tratando de perseguir al presunto ladrón. En cuanto a Dipper, este nuevamente miró a la página que de momento tenía toda su atención.

-El guajolote carmesí…

/

-¿El guajolote carmesí? – Preguntan los niños de preescolar.

-El guajolote carmesí. – Afirma Maldad cuenta cuentos, muy seguro.

-El guajolote carmesí… - repiten, entendiendo que si escucharon bien.

-Pero, señor Maldad, ¿Qué es el guajolote carmesí? – pregunta la más joven de los niños.

-¿En verdad quieren saber? – los niños asienten interesados. – Pues entonces, acompáñenme. En esta aventura de los gemelos Pines, llamada "La cacería del guajolote carmesí"…


	2. Capitulo 1: Siguiendo al torpe

8 de la mañana, la campana de comienzo de jornada se escucha mientras los pequeños niños se despedían de sus padres, marchando enseguida hacia la aula que tenían designada. Un pequeño grupo de este cuando ingresaron a su salón, se toparon con la imagen de un gran tipo de negro. Totalmente congelado en una posición en la que miraba al vacío como si tuviera un duelo de miradas con el propio aire. Una imagen que habían visto por semanas, desde que ese personaje llego para reemplazar a su maestra.

-El señor Maldad sigue igual… - murmura la más joven de los niños.

-¿Debemos decírselo a nuestros papas? - Pregunta el rubio, asustado. La castaña se acerca lentamente y toca levemente el visor de su casco.

-¡…YA VOLVI! – los niños se asustan por lo pronto que el cuidador se mueve, haciendo que todos caigan al suelo. – Bien niños y niñas, paso la espera. Así que es hora de continuar con nuestro cuento.

-¿Seguro que está bien, señor? – pregunta la más joven.

-¡Claro que sí, Morra! – afirma, como si no hubiera pasado semanas estancado en una posición, esperando a no tener nada más que ofrecer para seguir. – Bien, ¿por dónde nos quedamos…?

-Disculpe, señor Maldad. Usted nos dijo que Dipper tenía los diarios de Ford. Pero, mi papí dice que Bill los quemo. ¿Cómo es que los tiene? – pregunta el niño rubio.

-Cuando el Raromagedón se terminó, y casi todo se reconstruyo, los diarios también volvieron a la normalidad. Hecho canon en el diario 3, vendido por Disney. Excesivamente conveniente para el final, y mucho para mí y mi historia. ¡AHORA CIERREN EL HOCICO, ANTES DE QUE SE LOS CIERRE CON UNA ENGRAPADORA! – Aun sin entender que había pasado, y porque el tipo los asustaba, los niños con timidez vuelven a sentarse alrededor del cuenta cuentos/escritor. – Espera… ¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre? ¡…No importa! ¡CONTINUAMOS!

 **Capítulo 1: Siguiendo al torpe.**

Desde que Ford les conto sobre aquel extraño objeto de nombre aún más extraño, el joven Dipper paso a dedicar toda la mañana a analizar el misterioso texto escrito en el diario tres. El mismo no parecía tener coherencia alguna. Muchas palabras apenas pronunciables, algunas que carecían de vocales, algunas con un uso exagerado de la letra "i", y solo unos entendibles: "Gatito", "Estrella", "Cisne" y "rana". Cada uno de estos detalles les generaban a los dos aún más preguntas.

-¿Qué podría ser…? – murmura Dipper, siendo víctima de su tic, y mordisqueando una pluma mientras reflexionaba. - ¿Qué cosas intentaste para descifrarlo, tío Ford?

-De todo. Cada código, sistema de símbolos, idiomas muertos… De todo. – sentencia Ford, viendo la página junto al chico de gafas. Él mismo reconoció no encontrarle sentido a aquella página, y llego a considerar que solo eran garabatos sin sentidos. Pero, su sobrino ya ha resuelto un misterio que ni él consiguió. Así que, si alguien podría descubrir lo que él no, ese era Dipper Pines. – Es más. Incluso invente la fotocopiadora para hacer copias exactas de ella, y así realizar todas las pruebas químicas y físicas posibles. Bueno, excepto por…

-Las que incluyen líquidos, ¿verdad? – el joven era muy consciente de la debilidad de cualquier doble creado por la fotocopiadora. – Podríamos intentar algunas. Pero, arriesgaríamos a destruir cualquier cosa que oculte. Ya una vez estuve demasiado cerca de destruir una pista cuando… ¡MABEL! – exclama de pronto, alarmando a su tío por la impresión.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta pasmado, no entendiendo que tenía que ver su hermana aquí.

…

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Dipper? – pregunta inseguro el viejo Ford, observando a distancia como la pequeña Mabel ojeaba la página con mirada centrada… tan centrada como podía esperarse de ella. – Es decir, no es que desconfié de tu hermana. Pero, este tipo de cosas son demasiado delicadas.

-Lo sé, tío. Pero, no es la primera vez que me topo con un código así. Y es cuando la mente dispersa de Mabel descubre cosas, que una lógica y seria ignoraría. – responde, viendo que tenía mucha confianza en su gemela.

-¿Cómo eso? – señala escéptico la escena en la que la castaña había sacado un crayón, y empezado a rayonear la hoja.

-¡Mabel! ¡¿Qué haces?! – pregunta alarmado el chico busca misterios, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Me fije que hay muchas letras "i" en la hoja. Así que empecé a unir los puntos de las i, pensando que así encontraría algo. – esa idea fue tan extraña y loca que Stanford jamás había imaginado.

-¡¿Encontraste algo?! – pregunta emocionado.

-Nop. – indica, mostrando el papel con un garabato sin forma.

-¡Sabía que esto era inútil! – exclama con decepción el científico de seis dedos. – Te lo dije, Dipper. No hay sentido alguno en esto. Seguro que solo eran delirios de un viejo loco.

-uh… tal vez tengas razón, tío Ford. – Admite, sintiéndose avergonzado. – Creo, que me emocione demasiado con la idea de un nuevo misterio que… ¡¿En serio, Mabel?! – pregunta indignado, viendo que su gemela estaba doblando la página a modo de origami.

-¿Qué? – pregunta inocente, enseñándoles la figura de gato que había creado.

-¡Espera! – sin delicadeza toma la manualidad, con queja de la menor. El viejo genio observa fijamente, y ve que con el dobles de la figurita, y las líneas del trazado que unia las "i", creaba una letra. Una "B". – ¡Mabel! ¿Por qué hiciste un gato?

-Aquí dice "gatito". Me dio la idea. – Dice, apuntando la palabra mencionada.

-¿Puedes hacer ahora una estrella? – pregunta Ford, con una idea en mente. Una que seguramente su sobrino también tenía, juzgando por su mirada.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? – responde casi ofendida, desdoblando la hoja para darle la nueva forma.

Tras conseguir la figurilla de papel, y descubrir la letra secreta tras sus dobleces, le pidieron hacer lo mismo con las otras figuras. Y en cada una se vio, gracias a las líneas garabateadas por Mabel, una letra. Con el ultimo carácter revelado, lo que descubrieron los dejo casi sin habla. Solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

-"BUTT"… - murmura Ford, revisando lo que cualquiera vería como una insultante burla como si fuera la clave de entender algún fenómeno paranormal. - ¿Qué querrá decir?

-significa trasero. – informa Mabel, feliz de poder ayudar a su tío brillante.

-Se lo que significa. – Responde paciente, pero sin apartar la mirada de la palabra. – pero, ¿Por qué el mensaje es "BUTT"?

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a quien hizo la clave. – la mirada de ambos Pines se desvía al chico de gorra.

-¿De qué hablas Dipper? ¿En verdad crees saber quién lo hizo? – pregunta dudoso.

-No creo, tío. Estoy seguro. – Afirma serio el aludido. - ¿Garabatos? ¿Origamis? ¿Quién, que conocemos, ocultaría algo importante con tonterías? – pregunta, mirando a los ojos a su gemela.

-¿Soos? – supone de inmediato.

-…A parte de Soos. – No pudo negar eso. Su gemela pensó un poco, antes de que la respuesta obvia saltara en su mente.

…

-…y así fue como gracias a una mula tuerta que le robo los pantalones a Lewis y Clark, fue que esta hermosa tierra conocido como el noroeste americano fue finalmente reclamado para esta gran nación. – fascinados, los turistas que visitaban el museo del pueblo aplauden al extraño hombre sin pantalones que los entretuvo con aquella "sátira" de lo que fue la expedición de los famosos exploradores americanos. Queriendo averiguar que más les ofrecía ese recinto de cultura, se dispersan a ver las demás exposiciones. Dejándole el paso libre al viejo y los gemelos que se acercaron a quien lidero ese pequeño tour.

-¡Hola, señor Quentin! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? – saluda alegre Mabel al "técnicamente" presidente del país.

-¡Ah! ¡Gemelos Pines! Es un gusto volver a ver a mis viejos amigos. – devuelve el recibimiento con los brazos abiertos.

-ehm… ¿señor presidente? ¿Por qué no usa pantalones? – luego de que los gemelos le contaran sobre el auténtico fundador del pueblo, el viejo Ford había formulado muchas preguntas para hacerle al viajero del tiempo. Incluyendo algún otro secreto que pudiera haberse ocultado, o si le permitía estudiar su cuerpo y descubrir las repercusiones de su hibernación en mantequilla de maní. Pero, esa fue la primera pregunta que salió de su boca.

-Larga historia. – interrumpe Dipper, extendiendo el motivo de su visita al excéntrico político. – Quentin. Nos encontramos con esta página que tiene un mensaje oculto…

-La rana me quedo muy bonita. – Aporta Mabel.

-¿Nos puedes decir si usted fue quien la hizo? – el presidente 8° ½ toma la vieja hoja. Se frota la lengua como si fuera nuca al pensar, analizando las palabras.

-¡ah! ¡Hace mucho que no veía esto! – dice, finalmente recordando por que le era tan familiar. – Un viejo amigo mío, una vez me había contado sobre su misteriosa búsqueda. Me dijo que había venido a este valle, buscando un extraño objeto como si su vida dependiera de ello. "El Guajolote Carmesí".

-¿El Guajolote Carmesí? – repiten los Pines emocionados.

-El Guajolote Carmesí. – Afirma el torpe adulto.

-El Guajolote Carmesí… - mirándose entre ellos, sabían que estaban siguiendo la pista correcta.

-¿Y sabes que es? ¿O que significa esta palabra? – Dipper le muestra una libreta en donde escribió el mensaje descubierto.

-Significa "trasero". – Responde, feliz de instruir a un joven americano.

-¡oh! ¡No! – replica molesto, ansioso por la verdad. - ¿Por qué oculto esta palabra en la página?

-Porque me dijo que era un secreto. Me dijo que confiaba en mí, porque era un auténtico americano que jamás se interesaría en algo como eso… y porque nadie le creería a un orate. No entiendo aun eso último... – Reflexiona el adulto raro, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿y qué quiere decir "trasero" realmente? – Vuelve a preguntar Ford.

-La ubicación de su última pista de donde creía encontrar un rastro del guajolote. En la Isla Trasero. – Responde, con su solemne voz política.

-¿Isla Trasero? – pregunta Ford, pensando que eso era un chiste.

-¡Pero claro! – llama la atención de todos Mabel. - ¡La isla Hundetrasero! ¡Tiene que estar hablando de ahí!

-¿Isla Hundetrasero? – pregunta Trembley confundido. - ¡Creí haber decretado de que sería "Isla Trasero"! ¿Quién está a cargo de los nombres de los tesoros nacionales?

-¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Es hora de ir a la Isla Hundetrasero! – sentencia el joven buscador de tesoros, siendo coreado por el resto.

-¡Esperen! – detiene el "técnicamente más viejo" a los entusiasmados Pines. – Tengo que advertirles. Cuando me hablaba de ese objeto, mi amigo se veía cada vez más perturbado, obsesionado… era como si su mente solo estuviera concentrado en encontrar ese objeto. Lo veía cada vez más pálido. Más flaco. Era como si… si esa búsqueda estuviera consumiendo su alma… si en verdad ustedes…

 _Para desdén de nuestro estimado presidente, en ese instante la familia Pines había abandonado el lugar. Obviamente las palabras de advertencia fueron a oídos sordos a un par de aventureros obsesivos, y una pequeña de mente muy dispersa como para concentrarse. Así que sabiendo que no podría detenerlos, solo podría orar a la madre patria de que velara por sus tan estimados amigos._

-¡Excelente idea, compañero! – felicita Quentin a Maldad, quien se paseaba con un libro titulado "Maldad" en mano mientras "narraba". – Ha hecho una gran contribución a América.

-Estados Unidos, carnal. No nos juntes a los mexicanos, argentinos y demás banda. – corrige el de negro. - ¿Me podría contar una historia del circo de esclavos de Washintong?

-¡Un placer! – abrazándolo por el hombro, Trembley se lo lleva del lugar. – Hubo un día donde forzó a un grupo de niños que recién compro para que intentaran domar leones…

/

-Señor Maldad, ¿Por qué aparece en la historia? – pregunta la castaña.

-Si voy a contarles un cuento, más vale que me divierta, ¿no creen? – opina el escritor que los cuida. - Pero, no perdamos tiempo, y sigamos averiguando que sera de la familia Pines, y descubramos que tan cierta, es la amenaza de Trembley…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¿Señor Maldad? – pregunta el moreno, viendo que el adulto se había congelado en su posición, justo igual que el primer día en el que había llegado.

-Otra vez se congelo. – Dice preocupado el rubio al resto.

-¿es contagioso? – pregunta asustada la más joven.

Sin saber si era infeccioso, o no, los niños se dedicaron a pasar el tiempo. la incomodidad no falto en ningún momento, hasta que la campana de salida suena, y buscando a sus padres dejan al cuenta cuentos en la oscuridad del cuarto. Sin señal alguna de siquiera moverse… al menos, por un tiempo.


	3. Capitulo 2: Bañandose en el pasado

Una noche tranquila para un pequeño niño rubio, que tenía una maravillosa cena familiar con sus padres. La madre había sorprendido a todos con un pastel de chocolate que compro, y el padre con el plan que tenía de llevar a toda la familia a unas vacaciones en la playa. A pesar de que entendía que sus papas tenían cosas que hacer, ese niño valoraba cada instante con mucho amor e inocencia. Y sabiendo del viaje que tendrían, sabía que su vida era muy buena…

…hasta que de pronto, unos dardos dieron directo al cuello de ambos adultos, haciéndolos caerse de sus sillas de golpe. El niño se aterra ante tan repentino suceso. Pero, no alcanza ni a intentar auxiliarlos antes de que alguien detrás suyo le cubre la boca con un trapo húmedo. Pese al susto inicial, de pronto sintió sus ojos pesarle. Y de un momento a otro, cae dormido.

…

No supo cuánto tiempo paso dormido. Pero, al despertar lentamente se dio cuenta de dos cosas. 1ro, que estaba en medio del salón dela guardería que normalmente estaba entre semana de noche, viendo la oscuridad por la ventana. 2do, que todos sus demás compañeros igual estaban ahí, igual despertando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué paso…? – pregunta la más pequeña de todos, no recordando que sus padres la trajeran.

-Ya era hora que despertaran. – Exclama molesto Maldad, quien igual que como lo habían dejado, estaba con su máquina de escribir. - ¡¿Y ustedes por qué demonios se largaron?! Estaba contándoles un cuento de mi autoría para fines de lucro, cuando de repente se largan.

-Usted no se ha movido en semanas... – intenta excusarse el moreno.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. – Responde sincero el más grande de los presentes. – Como sea, los traje aquí para continuar donde nos quedamos.

-¿No podía esperar a mañana? – pregunta el moreno.

-¡Claro que no! Como el futuro de este loco y enfermo mundo, es mi deber forzado por la corte el instruirlos para ser mejores personas para el mañana. Es por el bien mayor. – Declara con voz solemne y casi ceremonial.

-Le disparo a mi perrito… - gime llorosa la castaña, recordando vagamente lo que ocurrió antes de caer dormida.

-¡BIEN MAYOR, DIJE! – Silencia, apuntándole con el arma de sus recuerdos. – Bien. ¿En dónde me quede…?

/

 **Capítulo 2: bañándose en los restos del pasado.**

Una pequeña isla, ubicada en el corazón de un lago. Se distinguía en su interior una frondosa vegetación semejante al del propio bosque que la rodeaba, con una densa y misteriosa niebla ocultando lo que fuera que albergara en su interior. Ese era el destino que la familia Pines se dirigía a través de una lancha de motor.

-Repítanme. ¿Por qué vamos a la isla Hundetrasero? – Pregunta Stan, siendo quien controlaba la lancha.

-Estamos buscando el Guajolote Carmesí. Y según un amigo, ahí podría haber una pista. – informa Dipper, en el frente del barco.

-¿El Guajolote Carmesí? – pregunta Stan, aun incrédulo por ese nombre.

-El Guajolote Carmesí. – Afirma Dipper, serio.

-El Guajolote Carmesí… - entendió que si escucho claro. - ¿Y por qué es tan interesante?

-Es de los pocos misterios que Ford no resolvió. Y queremos lograrlo en familia. – Responde Mabel, entusiasmada por la aventura.

-¿Y por qué voy con ustedes? – pregunta de nuevo.

-Porque podría haber algún tesoro en oro valioso incluido. – responde Dipper de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué llevo este "Arnés magnético"? – pregunta, mirando el chaleco metálico que usaba en lugar de chaleco salvavidas.

-Para detenerte, en caso de que te quieras robar alguna pista que casualmente esta hecha de oro. – Responde Ford, que conocía demasiado bien a su hermano.

-Ah, bueno… aguafiestas… - lo último murmura bajo molesto. Pero igual continúa el trayecto.

No demoran en finalmente encallar en la costa de la isla. Teniendo mucho más cuidado que la primera vez que los gemelos Pines estuvieron ahí, con Mabel como vigía. Luego de atarlo, tíos y sobrinos caminaron entre la densa neblina, con ayuda de una lámpara eléctrica. El trayecto fue particularmente silencioso, sin nadie que siguiera los juegos improvisados de Mabel.

Todos se concentraron en la búsqueda. Dipper y Ford revisaban cualquier irregularidad en la naturaleza del lugar, o alguna intervención humana visible. Mabel solo miraba todo por breves instantes, ocasionalmente lamiendo para comprobar si sabían a lo que debían saber o no. En cuanto a Stan, solo buscaba cualquier cosa que reflejara la luz de su linterna. Nada de oro a la vista.

-Esto se está poniendo fastidioso. – Se expresa Stan irritado. – Hemos caminado por horas, y no hemos encontrado nada. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos que debemos buscar! ¡Esto es una MI…! – es ahí que recuerda el anciano que ya no estaba a solas con su hermano. Y dos menores estaban presentes. – Quiero decir… ¡Esto apesta!

-Tranquilo, tío Stan. No tienes que reprimirte. – Dice Mabel, tratando de escucharse madura y seria. – Dipper y yo ya somos adolescentes. Eso significa que ya podemos tolerar las malas palabras… ¡Changos! ¡Maldición! – Stan ríe ante la actitud de su sobrina, y como aprovecha la edad. Pero, la alegría de Mabel se desvanece pronto. – Pero, tiene razón. No sabemos qué es lo que debemos encontrar. Debimos preguntarle a Quentin si sabía algo más de eso.

-Vamos, no se desanimen. – Trata de animarlos Ford. – Si no encontramos alguna pista del Guajolote, al menos debemos encontrar algún indicio de ese buscador por aquí.

-Es verdad. Debería quedar algo por aquí. – Concuerda Dipper, mirándolos mientras caminaba hacia un lado. – Algún diario de investigación, algún objeto personal, ropa tal vez… ¡Ahhhh…! – debido a su descuido al caminar, el joven de gafas se resbala en el borde de una pendiente, y comienza a rodar por él. Asustados, el resto de la familia corre para auxiliarlo. Los tres descienden cuidadosamente, y logran llegar hacia donde el chico había terminado, bastante aturdido y mareado. –…cualquier cosa de él… - dice torpemente, aun víctima de la caída.

-¿Su cráneo serviría? – pregunta Mabel, apuntando a su hermano. Es ahí que este se da cuenta que él había aterrizado sobre un montón de huesos con ropa roída y desgastada. Y ahora el cráneo de aquel cuerpo yacía en su regazo.

-¡Ahhh! – grita asustado, quitándoselo de encima, y arrastrándose de espaldas para alejarse del resto humano. Pero al hacerlo, se dirige sin conciencia hacia otro esqueleto con el que se termina enredando. El chico asustado lucha contra este, y luego con el otro montón de huesos. Como si fueran animales que trataran de comérselo. Tras varios segundos en los que Dipper sintió miedo como pocas veces, finalmente logra librarse de los huesos, ante la mirada fija de su familia.

-ehm… ¿creo que encontré algo, tío Ford? – intenta decir el castaño, en verdad fallando de no escucharse avergonzado por la escena que monto. Olvidándose de ella, el viejo Stanford va hacia los cadáveres, rogando por que el número de su sobrino no causara daño serio. Para su fortuna, no fue tanto. Y aun podía distinguir las marcas antiguas que tenían, de las que el chico misterio causo.

-Corresponden a la época del señor Trembley… - comenta, detectando enseguida señales de corte antiguas en las costillas y brazos del par de esqueletos, identificándolos como por armas punzo cortantes. – Estos dos murieron peleando. Uno mato al otro, y luego falleció desangrado.

-Pobres… - murmura apenada Mabel.

-Pero, ¿Por qué pelearon? – no se evita preguntar Dipper. A lo que Ford de inmediato empezó a esculcar en las ropas de ambos muertos, con la delicadeza de un antropólogo. Es ahí que encuentra algo en el bolsillo de uno.

-Tal vez por esto. – Dice, sacando un viejo cuaderno cuya portada parecía estar incrustado por rubís cubiertas con una ligera capa de mugre, y colgando como separador de páginas un listón dorado con un guajolote echo de la misma piedra preciosa colgando en su extremo.

-¡Mío! – exclama Stan, arrebatándole a su hermano el cuaderno, y corriendo a toda prisa del lugar. Ninguno de los otros Pines se inmuto ante tan traidora reacción. Únicamente Ford desenfunda su arma magnética, y tras girar su perilla tira del gatillo. En lugar de disparar un rayo, al cabo de unos segundos Stan vuelve hacia ellos. Tirado por el propio chaleco de metal que usaba.

-Sabía que lo del arnés magnético era una buena idea… - comenta Dipper, mientras su tío recuperaba el texto de las manos de su avaro y frustrado hermano.

El científico de la familia pasa por las páginas, buscando las últimas anotaciones. Encontrando ahí el dibujo de lo que parecían ser pinturas rupestres. Muy bien detalladas. En ella, se veía a un grupo de personas luchando alrededor de un ave de cuerpo gordo y cola enorme de tono rojizo. A un lado, lo que parecían ser un códice de los antiguos nativos del valle. Un lenguaje del que estaba muy familiarizado, por lo que no demora en dar con una traducción posible.

-"El ave que jamás debe ser enjaulada ni liberada. Bañada de quienes la han buscado, y quienes lo han escuchado. – Tras oírlo, los Pines, incluso Stan se sintieron intrigados.

-Vamos por buen camino. – Murmura Mabel, bastante emocionada.

-¿El ave que no debe ser enjaulada ni liberada? ¿Qué significa? – pregunta pensativo Dipper. Stan ignora eso, y pregunta.

-¿Dice dónde está la pista que buscamos? – el viejo de seis dedos revisa la hoja final, y encuentra ahí el dibujo con estilo cavernícola de un gran árbol muerto cuya forma se asemejaba al de un águila alzando el vuelo. En la parte que correspondía al vientre del ave estaba marcada una X.

-Tenemos que encontrar ese árbol. – finalmente teniendo algo más gráfico, los hombres Pines comienzan a inspeccionar los árboles en su entorno. Algunos tenían formas terroríficas, otros parecían menearse con tétrica frecuencia por el viento, y otros incluso que los veían con unos ojos brillantes y rojos… ninguno era especial.

-¡Sigan buscando! Ese árbol tiene que estar por aquí. – Insiste Ford, planeando en si debían adentrarse más en el bosquecillo de la isla.

-¿Seguros que ese árbol esta por aquí? – pregunta Mabel, quien se encontraba caminando por un tronco caído. Luchando por mantener el equilibrio. – Tal vez este en el bosque, y se equivocó al venir aquí… - al voltear para hablar con su familia, perdió el enfoque del camino por el que iba. Por lo que no se da cuenta del agujero por el que su pierna termina metiéndose. - ¡Ahhh! ¡El árbol quiere comerme! ¡Rápido! ¡Córtenme la pierna, antes de que me trague!

Con un resoplido de cansancio, Dipper va a asistir a su hermana para salir del agujero. Se había atorado un poco, por lo que tuvo que ejercer más esfuerzo. Eso causo que ambos se cayeran al suelo. Tras recuperarse de su segunda caída del día, Dipper observa la cabeza de un águila mirándole.

-¡Ahhh! – y otro grito demasiado agudo para ser de niño hizo que voltearan de nuevo hacia Dipper. Es entonces que apenado, Dipper se percata que no era un águila. Sino, una formación de madera con esa forma.

-¡Tíos! ¡Lo encontramos! – Exclama alegre el chico con gafas. Viendo que el árbol derribado en donde se atoro Mabel, era el mismo que buscaban. Ansioso, Ford se lanza al agujero en donde la pierna de la castaña se había metido. Y tras rebuscar un poco entre hojas secas encuentra y saca una tablilla de madera. Más caracteres parecidos a los del diario estaban tallados en ese trozo de corteza. Y con toda su familia reunida alrededor de él, comienza a traducir.

\- "Si has llegado a este punto, temo que te acercas demasiado. Y vuelvo a advertirte de la amenaza que estas invocando al buscar al ave prohibida. Aquella que solo el más ambicioso y humilde egoísta lograra alcanzar. Si no eres aquel, no vuelvas hacia el corazón del valle, donde la tierra se aburre de tratar de unirse al cielo." – Los miembros de la familia Pines reflexionan sobre eso. No se les ocurrió algún significado oculto de inmediato. Así que vuelven su mirada hacia el cuaderno del buscador del que cuyos huesos Dipper profano.

-¿Qué más dice en ese diario, hermano? – Pregunta Stan, sintiendo que habría una épica aventura que quizás valga la pena. Después de todo, parecía ser una advertencia de "no robar" lo que decía la tablilla.

-La mayor parte del diario esta en código. Pero, creo que no utiliza el mismo que con Quentin. Seguro podre descifrarlo. – Dice el viejo de seis dedos seguro. – Por suerte, aquí viene un mapa donde dice en donde encontró este mensaje. Deberíamos ir hacía allá, y ver que más encontramos. También, debería llevar estos cuerpos al laboratorio. Saber si en verdad pelearon entre ellos, o contra alguien más.

-Pero, la próxima pista esta "donde la tierra trata de unirse al cielo desde el corazón del valle". – Recuerda Dipper, sabiendo que también deberían seguir aquel acertijo. Y sabía que perderían tiempo si esperaban a que el genio terminara sus investigaciones. - ¿Corazón del valle? ¿Hablara del mero centro? ¿Tratar de unirse el cielo? ¿Es alguna metáfora?

Los dos cerebros de la familia empezaron a pensar en algunas alternativas y soluciones, mientras Stan empezaba a esculcar en los cuerpos, buscando algún objeto de valor mientras esperaba. En cuanto a Mabel, ella empezó a mirar hacia el cielo. Los árboles que se alzaban hacia arriba. Movida por sus pensamientos, Mabel trata de alzar su mano hacia arriba. Es ahí donde una idea surge en su mente.

-¡Lo tengo…!

/

- _¡Esta es la policía! ¡Sabemos que está ahí con los niños! ¡Salga de inmediato, o nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza!_ – El relato escrito se vio interrumpido ante la voz del policía, y los reflectores iluminando la ventana del salón.

-¡Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber con la corte! ¡No pueden hacerme nada! ¡Así que deben darme un jet con combustible, 20 millones de euros, y 2 litros de gaseosa de naranja si quieren verlos con vida! – Grita Maldad en advertencia. Los niños se asustaron por como paso de ser una sesión de cuentos con un loco a una negociación de rehenes. – Lo siento, niños. Pero creo que tendremos que seguir luego de que arregle las cosas con la policía. Hasta entonces, ¡PECHO TIERRA!

Los menores se tiran al suelo a tiempo para esquivar la ráfaga de balas de rifle de asalto que de pronto perforaron el muro y llovían dentro del salón. Maldad no se inmuto, con su armadura resistiendo limpiamente cada bala. Terminada la primera tanda, Maldad saca de su capa una enorme ametralladora Gatling, y con paso pesado se aproxima a la ventana.

-¡Jamás me atraparan con vida! ¡Su vida! – y lanzando unas risas cual psicópata, comienza a disparar con su arma pesada. El cuerpo policiaco tuvo que desplegarse por la calle, mientras las patrullas eran atravesadas como papel por el arma pesada. Algo que parecería ser una dura batalla que no terminaría pronto…


	4. Capitulo 4: Los placeres de la vida

Un pequeño televisor era encendido en un salón infantil, mostrando a tiempo el inicio de un programa de noticias. El conductor principal alineo unas hojas de papel antes de mirar a la cámara.

- _Buenos días, televidentes. Empezamos las noticias con lo último del caso del loco de color contrario a blanco. Nombre decidido para no sonar racista._ – empieza con voz seria y profesional. – _Hace semanas que Sombra de Maldad, dueño de Industrias Maldad y actual propietario de la embajada de Japón, secuestro y retuvo a unos menores de los que era responsable de contar cuentos, como parte de un acuerdo con la corte tras su arrebato de ira ocurrido luego de leer la aprobación de Mabel Pines del romance ficticio llamado "Dipcifica", en la edición especial del "Diario 3", de la serie infantil llamada "Gravity Falls". El incidente termino con un enfrentamiento armado que duro apenas unos 10 segundos. Con precaución la policía federal ingreso a las instalaciones de la guardería, encontrándose con el secuestrador congelado en una posición de disparar su ametralladora minigun. Tras el acalorado juicio en el que el acusado literalmente no se movió ni un poco, la corte falla a favor de Maldad. Por lo que los padres tuvieron que pagar una indemnización de 200 mil pesos cada uno, además de permitirle continuar con su sentencia comunitaria sin objeción alguna…_

-¿Cómo logro salvarse de la cárcel, señor maldad? – Pregunta la más pequeña, mientras él cuenta cuentos apagaba la televisión.

-Tengo un buen abogado. – Afirma Maldad, muy satisfecho con el resultado de la corte.

-Le trajeron un dinosaurio gigante con armas. – Replica el rubio, recordando al monstruo derribando medio juzgado para entrar al salón.

-¿Hay mejor abogado que ese? – Pregunta retórica del personaje de negro, - No perdamos más tiempo, y continuemos con nuestro cuento…

/

 **Capítulo 3: los pequeños placeres de la vida.**

-Ehm, ¿Mabel? Creo que lo estas olvidando… - Dice dudoso el gemelo de la aludida, luego de que tras separarse de sus tíos, fueron directo a una dirección mientras los hermanos Stan iban a buscar la caverna de las pinturas. Ahora mismo su hermana dejaba de tocar el timbre.

-Confía en mí, Dipper. – Responde Mabel, mientras finalmente escuchaba que alguien abría la puerta de madera importada ante ambos.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – Pregunta una chica de cabellera rubia, y rostro maquillado con productos más "económicos" que los que solía usar el año pasado y aun la hacían ver linda. Su atuendo, aunque no lucia de manufactura costosa, era un conjunto de diversos tonos rosa que asentaba bien a su persona de 13 años.

-Pacifica. Necesitamos que nos dejes entrar a tú casa. – Dice a modo de orden, en lugar de petición la mayor de los gemelos.

-¿Y ahora de que hablas? – pregunta la hija de los Northwest, ahora más confundida.

-¿Quién tocaba, Paz? – se escucha una voz familiar, asomándose detrás de Pacifica en compañía de una figura más grande.

-¿Candy? ¿Grenda? ¿Son ustedes? – pregunta sorprendido Dipper, no esperando ver ese par en ese lugar.

-¿Y qué hacen con Pacifica? – cuestiona la chica de frenos, mucho más incrédula.

-Oh. ¡Hola, chicos! – Saluda Candy sonriente. – Solo venimos a visitar a Pacifica, ya que nos invitó a ver una película.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué invitaste a nuestras amigas? – Pregunta sorprendido el chico con gafas. La rubia veía que seguirían lanzando más preguntas que no llevarían a una respuesta para la suya. Si no lo explicaba bien.

-Si. Y eso es porque después del Raro… - la chica se calla al percatarse de las miradas de dos policías sobre la barda que rodeaba el jardín de su domicilio. Unas miradas severas, cuya amenazante expresión acompañada por macanas eléctricas la hicieron plantear mejor sus palabras. – Digo, el "incidente que nada importa"… - para su alivio, los policías Blubs y Durland se retiran. –…digamos que empecé a frecuentarlas, ya que mi círculo social se vio seriamente reducido tras perder mucha fortuna mi familia. Pero, al menos ellas me ayudaron a aprender lo esencial de la clase media.

-¡Yo le enseñe a usar el autobús! – dice alegre Grenda. Pacifica recordó aquella vez que termino en otro condado, antes de pedirles ese favor. En serio le debía muchas a las dos.

-Si. Para el resto del pueblo, ya no es tan raro vernos a las tres por ahí. Pero, en serio. No ha sido nada fácil. – lo último lo menciona de forma agotada.

-Si… se nota que has tenido problemas… - Responde sarcástico Dipper, ojeando la casa de la rubia.

-Y bueno, aun no me responden. ¿Por qué quieren que los deje pasar a mi casa? – Pregunta, regresando al tema inicial. Dipper toma la palabra.

-Bueno, encontramos la investigación de un misterio que el tío Ford no pudo responder en sus primeros años en el pueblo… - Pacifica rueda los ojos. Con la palabra "misterio" ya contestaba la mayoría de las preguntas. Pero, le dejo continuar. – Conseguimos descifrar las primeras partes, y ahora buscamos "donde la tierra se cansa de tratar de unirse al cielo en el corazón del valle".

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – es entonces que el castaño voltea a su gemela, quien lo hizo venir a ese punto sin decirle nada.

-Porque para que la tierra intentara unirse al cielo, primero tendría que acercarse. Y si se cansa de intentar acercarse, entonces ya no se esforzaría mucho. Entonces, buscamos una formación de tierra que se alce hacia el cielo dentro del valle, pero no muy grande. Una colina. La colina donde se construyó la mansión Northwest. – las miradas de las amigas de Mabel se volvieron de pronto nerviosas, a la vez que la de Northwest adquirió su natural tic de enfado.

-Muy graciosa, Mabel. Pero, como parece que te golpeaste la cabeza 7 veces por lo deformado de tu cara, perdimos casi todo nuestro dinero por culpa de papá. Y eso nos forzó a vender la mansión al señor McGucket, ¡Y mudarnos a este cuchitril! – exclama furiosa, señalando la gran casa de roca y madera tallada con un amplio jardín que sobresalía demasiado en esa parte de los suburbios por su elegancia y lujo.

-Sip. Claro que lo recuerdo. Solo me gusta recordártelo a ti. – Exclama Mabel con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia. La rubia aprieta los puños, resistiendo el impulso de golpearle en la cara. Entonces voltea a ver a su gemelo, quien levanta las manos a la defensiva.

-¡A mí ni me veas! Mabel me trajo aquí sin decirme porque. Ya sabía que debíamos ir directo a la mansión McGucket. – Viendo como la chica empezó a mostrar sus dientes como si fuera alguna fiera salvaje, se sintió más intimidado. - ¡Que diga! Esa colina…

 _Dipper era incapaz de entender el porqué de ese enfado. No era tan difícil de imaginar. Más que solo perder el lujo y glamur, lo que para esa joven de 13 años era más bien, que había perdido su vida. El hogar que la abrigo cada invierno y la vio crecer. El sitio que de muy pequeña imaginaba como un castillo del que ella era princesa. Una historia completa estaba grabado en esos muros de madera trabajada a mano. Una historia que antes le pertenecía a ella. Pero, ahora esa historia contaría la vida de alguien…_

-¡Maldad! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, y sigue podando! – Grita la rubia, viendo que su extraño jardinero nuevamente hablaba a la nada.

-¡Si, doñita! – Asiente el sujeto de armadura negra, que encima usaba también un overol de jardinero, siguiendo podando los arbustos con rosas.

/

-Espere… ¿usted por qué trabajaba para Pacifica? – pregunta el rubio al cuenta cuentos.

-Mis proyectos no reciben muchas visitas, y tengo que ganarme la vida de alguna forma, ¿verdad? – contesta paciente al pequeño. – Por suerte, ese era el 2014. Así que aún me libraba de la deportación.

/

-¡Y también quiero que riegues las del jardín trasero! ¡Y más te vale que no les falte ni una gota! – Continúa demandando la rubia, desahogando en el empleado su enfado.

-Claro, doñita… - murmura molesto, comprendiendo el berrinche. Pero, aun así va a cumplir el encargo. No antes de tener una retribución. – _Y entonces Grenda le da afecto…_

-Calma, Pacifica. – Dice Grenda, conociendo la rutina y abrazando afectuosamente a la rubia. – Deja que Grenda te relaje con su cariño. – Y en efecto, la ira de Pacifica se disipaba. Pero, debido a la asfixia que aquel par de brazos fuertes la estaba sometiendo involuntariamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que están buscando? – Pregunta Candy, ignorando las suplicas de aire de Pacifica.

-Aun no estamos seguros de que es. – Admite Mabel, no menos motivada por ello. – Pero, se llama "El guajolote Carmesí".

-¿el guajolote carmesí…? – pregunta la rubia casi ahogada.

-El guajolote carmesí - responde Dipper, preocupándose del tono azul que empezaba a adquirir.

-El guajolote… carmesí… - suspira casi sin aire, y muy al borde del desmayo.

-Creo que ya se calmó lo suficiente. – Oyendo a su amiga pelinegra, Grenda suelta a la representante de la Llama, quien desesperada volvió a respirar.

-Vamos a ir a buscarlo en una nueva aventura. ¿Quieren venir con nosotras? – pregunta Mabel entusiasmada.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que vamos las tres! – Dice segura Grenda, mientras Candy ayudaba a Pacifica a levantarse.

-¿Las tres? – el ánimo de la castaña se frenó al entender quién era la 3ra. – Bueno, supongo que Pacifica podría ir también si quiere. Pero, no creo que quiera.

-Como pocas veces… estamos de acuerdo… - Comenta Northwest, ya casi recuperando el aliento.

-Tranquilos. Sabemos cómo convencerla. – Afirma Candy, bastante inocente.

… _Sonido de campana, sonido de campana, medio minuto después, sonido de campana…_

-Son muy persuasivas, ¿no? – murmura la rubia, quien había pasado de estar apoyada contra Candy, a ser cargada como costal por Grenda.

Así, ese peculiar quinteto de jóvenes habían abandonado la nueva residencia Northwest con dirección a la mansión McGucket. En espera de otra pista que los guiara a ese misterioso objeto.

…

-…creo que lo encontramos, hermano. – murmura Ford desde el interior de una caverna, con una lámpara alumbrando su alrededor.

Junto a su gemelo, Stan, habían llegado sin problemas a las coordenadas indicadas en el mapa del diario. Ante ellos, en un muro rocoso estaba la misma pintura ilustrada en las últimas notas del fallecido explorador. Pero, además habían otros escritos en el antiguo idioma a su alrededor. Junto a más imágenes de personas en conflicto. Desde dos hombres que parecían luchar a puño limpio, hasta lo que suponía que eran tribus en guerra. Todo alrededor de la imagen del ave gorda. Stan ya estaba inspeccionando el lugar, buscando algún objeto que pudiera ayudar a la búsqueda de ambos. Pronto encuentra navajas hechas con hueso o piedra. Probablemente de nativo americanos. Sabía que esas cosas podían valer algo, así que las guarda.

-Al menos de que quien haya dibujado esto sea fanático de películas de acción, me parece que ese Guajolote solo trae problemas. – murmura con algo de duda el anciano.

-O quien lo busque, está dispuesto a todo por obtenerlo. – Opina Ford, nada aplacado, empezando a transcribir los códices ausentes en el diario del fallecido en uno propio, traduciendo mentalmente lo que plasmaba en papel. Es entonces que encuentra algo que lo deja confundido. – "¿El mayor tesoro que satisfacera, desde el más humilde, hasta el más ambicioso?"

-¡Eso suena interesante! – exclama Stan, recuperando el entusiasmo por la aventura.

-Pero… - Ford vuelve a leer el códice, asegurándose de que en verdad decía lo que leía. - ¿pero solo alcanzara para la persona que lo alcance primero? – Pronto el viejo estafador también comparte el sentimiento de curiosidad por esa oración.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué tesoro podría ser tan grande como para hasta satisfacerme, pero solo alcance para mí? – Esa era una buena pregunta, en opinión del viejo Stan. Incluso reconocía que no le importaría compartir **un poco** de oro con su familia de encontrar un gran tesoro.

-Eso podría explicar esta frase. – Indica el genio de seis dedos, enseñándole a su hermano la traducción de otro de los escritos. – "Teman a él guajolote carmesí: "El genocida sangriento"".

/

-¿Qué es genocida? – pregunta la castaña con inocencia.

-Veras, pequeña. – Comienza Maldad con amabilidad. – Genocida, es una persona que se aburrió de las personas. Y decide abrirles las entrañas con un cuchillo sin filo, echarles gasolina, y prendérselas en llamas al mayor número de personas posibles. Antes de que las fuerzas federales traten de someterla, volándole los sesos con ametralladoras calibre 50, y luego manden sus restos a que lo violen los perros rabiosos de la perrera municipal más cercana. – Cada uno de los menores quedo con la mirada perturbada, observando a su cuidador. Cosa que lo pone un poco nervioso. – Me han contado…

-¿Entonces, ese guajolote es malo? – pregunta temeroso el rubio.

-¡Claro que no! El guajolote no es el malo en esta historia. Lo averiguaran pronto. Tal vez, ahora que sigamos…

…

…

…

…

-Ya se trabo otra vez. – Dice el moreno, viendo que Maldad de nuevo se petrifico.

-¿Trajiste libros para colorear? – Preguntan a la más pequeña. Esta saca de su mochila los mencionados. Y juntos empiezan a colorear, esperando a que sus padres volvieran por ellos.


	5. Capitulo 05: La mansión McGucket

Terror. Esa era la única forma de describir el sentimiento de cada hombre, mujer, y niño en esos tiempos de crisis. Sin aviso alguno para la indefensa población, seres de otro mundo de diferentes razas habían empezado a invadir diferentes ciudades del globo. Atacando, capturando, o utilizando a inocentes como incubadoras de una de estas especies. Todos ellos tenían el mismo desprecio a los civiles al tirar del gatillo de sus armas de plasma. Algunos de estos, un grupo de niños con sus padres, buscaban de alguna forma escapar de aquella pesadilla. Moviéndose entre los escombros de lo que fue su ciudad, aprovechando cada momento donde el fuego de esos malvados invasores cesaba. Por desgracia, esos aliens ya estaban familiarizados a las actitudes de los asustados humanos. Así que cuando estaban por cruzar una calle, se topan con un escuadrón en fila como emboscada.

Parecía que ahí terminaría para esas familias. Cuando nuevos disparos de plasma llegan a la escena. Pero, estas fueron hacía los extraterrestres, matándolos con una facilidad aterradora. No entendiendo que acababa de pasar, un grupo de cinco soldados en armaduras negras y un robot flotante, llegaban con ellos. y como si Dios mostrara que no se había olvidado de ellos, los escoltan a lo largo de la zona de guerra, hasta parar en donde una enorme nave yacía estacionado.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Nos salvamos! – Exclama con un alivio enorme una de las madres. Llamando la atención de sus salvadores.

-Madam. No podría estar más equivocada. – Dice el líder del grupo, con el escrito de C9-5 en su armadura. – Pero, el jefe nos ordenó que solo abordaran los niños. Dice que tiene que ver un asunto importante con ellos. Ustedes deberán esperar aquí afuera, mientras buscamos más sobrevivientes. 1 y 4 los cubrirán. – Una orden que lleno de miedo tanto a los niños, como a sus padres. Pero, demostrando su amor incondicional, permiten que ellos aborden solos, mientras ellos permanecían en el exterior, en espera de más sobrevivientes.

Muy reacios a comienzo, los niños abordan la extraña nave, muy angustiados por sus padres. Pero, esos sentimientos de preocupación se desvanecen al ver en el medio de la cabina de pasajeros a alguien en una silla… y con una máquina de escribir al frente.

-¡Ya era hora! – Exclama Maldad, fastidiado por la espera. – Bien. Continuemos con el cuento…

-¿Señor Maldad? ¿Sigue con vida? – Dice impactada la más joven de todos.

-Por desgracia… - Murmura desganado. – Y si creen que permitiré que una invasión alienígena estilo XCOM me obligue a faltar a mi deber de la corte, y pagar una multa de 50 pesos, es porque no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo codo que soy. – Informa el de negro. - ¡Piloto! ¡Sacanos de aquí! ¡Ese tiroteo humano/alien no me dejara concentrarme! – Ordena al operador principal de la nave.

-¡Pero, señor! ¿Qué hay de Charlie 9? – Pregunta preocupado el piloto.

-¿Qué hay de esa posible bala en tu garganta si no nos vamos? – Replica amenazante, haciéndose tronar los dedos de las manos.

Y, ante la mirada aterrada de los mártires padres, y de las tropas en tierra que seguían explorando por más civiles, ven como la nave de transporte alzaba el vuelo, y desaparecía del lugar.

-¡Maldad nos abandonó a morir! – Exclama otro de los soldados con temor. Mientras que el jefe del grupo suspira cansado.

-…de nuevo….

/

 **Capítulo 4: La mansión McGucket  
**

El camino hacia la antigua residencia ancestral de la familia Northwest fue bastante rápido. Más, para la anterior habitante de la misma. Una vez ante las grandes puertas principales, los gemelos observaron que habían cambiado las iniciales del lado superior; donde la letra N estaba, se vio señales de haber sido tumbada a martillazos; y la W, únicamente fue volteada y soldada de forma muy manual. Además, a un costado del portón, había en lugar de solo una bocina de intercomunicación una pantalla incluida. Dipper, con algo de duda, presiona el único botón del panel. El grito estruendoso de un anciano se escucha, sorprendiendo a los gemelos misterio. Las otras tres chicas acompañantes lucieron ya acostumbradas a eso.

-Identificación. – la imagen de un rostro digital se presenta en la pantalla, con una expresión sin emoción.

-Pacifica, Candy, y Grenda. – Dice la rubia, en lugar del chico que toco en primer lugar. De repente, los grandes ciervos que coronaban los lados de la puerta se alzan en soportes de acero. Sus hocicos se abren, saliendo de ellas los cañones de alguna arma que empezaron a brillar con una luz roja mortal. Al igual que unas luces de mismo color apuntando a las frentes de los gemelos Pines. Viendo eso, las otras tres no se vieron preocupadas.

-Y otros dos. – Dice enseguida Candy. Y al instante las estatuas recobran su estado original, dejando a unos chicos casi infartados. – El señor McGucket hizo algunos cambios en la mansión, desde que se mudó aquí. – Responde Candy, indicando a los gemelos lo seguro que ya era pasar. Los chicos, superando el miedo inicial, reconocieron lo cool que se vio aquello… y algo familiar.

-Demasiados cambios… - suelta Northwest con cierto disgusto, siendo la última en entrar.

Una vez en los jardines, los chicos vieron que estos ya no eran habitados por los bellos pavorreales del año pasado. En su lugar, pequeñas maquinas rondaban por ahí, siendo estas los jardineros que mantenían la belleza del lugar. Por alguna razón, también sentían un ambiente más amigable en esa lujosa residencia. No la frivolidad cuando ingresaron por primera vez, bajo el hospicio de los Northwest. Y cuando las puertas principales de la mansión se abren automáticas ante ellas, vieron que en serio el anciano genio hizo grandes cambios.

Muchas de las posesiones costosas y valiosas que adornaban el lugar, fueron reemplazadas por máquinas y condecoraciones de diferentes naturaleza. Algunos dispositivos que operaban con perfección. Robots que estaban aún en fabricación, y algunos planos rayados o a medio hacer en el suelo. A pesar de la mecánica vida que llenaba el mero recibidor, aun se percibía algo de polvo y suciedad cubriendo a lo que era incapaz de producir movimiento exterior. Algunos muros fueron tumbados sin compasión para el paso de cables y paso rápido para otras máquinas autómatas. En lugar de ser el hogar de un multimillonario, parecía ser más bien todo un laboratorio montado en una mansión abandonada. Los gemelos contemplaron todo maravillados, impresionados de ver lo que ese anciano loco ha hecho sin su locura, ni involucrar máquinas de la muerte. O al menos eso querían querer.

-¡McGucket! ¡¿Está aquí?! – Grita en alto Grenda, haciendo un estruendoso eco en esos muros de madera. No tarda para que dé entre todo el metal y polvo del lugar surgiera un pequeño sujeto que en sus cuatros miembros llego corriendo como animal.

-El señor McGucket está en el laboratorio químico, en el piso superior. – Informa un pequeño gnomo de piel y cabello moreno.

-Gracias Murray. – Agradece Candy, guiando la marcha hacia el lugar indicado. Los gemelos se veían sorprendidos.

-¿Qué hacen los gnomos aquí? – Pregunta Mabel, no quitando la vista del pequeñín que los acompañaban.

-El señor McGucket, para facilitar la fabricación de muchas de sus máquinas, contrato a los gnomos para que sean sus ayudantes. Son muy versátiles, resistentes, obedientes, y les basta con que les invite una cena de pay de moras cada viernes como paga. Además de algunas prestaciones especiales. – Contesta Northwest, reconociendo la excelente decisión de personal que tomo el viejo.

-¿Pero no se supone que deberían actuar como si el Raromagedón jamás hubiera pasado? ¿Les permiten tener gnomos trabajando? – Pregunta no muy seguro Dipper.

-Como diría el tío Stan: "Sin policías cerca, todo es legal". – Declara Mabel, intuyendo el motivo. Las otras tres chicas asienten, dándole la razón. - ¿Toda la mansión es así? – pregunta maravillada de las luces que una maquina parpadeaba.

-No todo. Solo el frente, y el ala oeste. El lado sur, es para su uso personal, y lo demás para otras cosas. Como almacén, campo de pruebas bajo techo, y un coliseo de ardillas. – Los gemelos prefirieron no preguntar al respecto… de momento.

-¿Y dónde está ese "Laboratorio químico"? – Pregunta Dipper, algo curioso. No sabía por qué.

-En donde solía estar mi alcoba… - murmura con malhumor la rubia del grupo.

El viaje a su destino fue relativamente rápido. O al menos así lo sintieron. Una vez abierta la puerta metálica que reemplazo la de madera de roble que solía ser la de la habitación de Pacifica, el grupo ingresa a una habitación enorme completamente forrado por placas blancas de desconocida composición. Múltiples sustancias y herramientas abundaban en el alrededor, dándole el aspecto propio del laboratorio que cualquier químico soñaría con poseer.

En una de sus mesas de trabajo, el viejo Fiddleford McGucket lucía una bata blanca: con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro debajo de ella. Además de usar botas como calzado. El ahora millonario del pueblo estaba con la frente sudorosa mientras acercaba con delicada atención un gotero negro a una probeta con una sustancia verde como contenido. El químico se veía algo inestable, y la expresión del viejo revelaba lo delicada y riesgosa que era esa situación, como si un solo error llevaría a fatales errores.

-Muy bien, Fiddleford… hazlo con mucho cuidado… - se decía el genio, tratando de regular su angustiada respiración. Sus manos temblaban por el miedo al fracaso, y sus ojos se dilataban por la expectativa de la situación. – No puedes fallar esta vez… te ha llevado meses lograr dar con una posible combinación. Y quien sabe que pasara si me equivoque en un solo calculo… así que debes hacerlo lo más cautelosa posible. – sus dedos empezaban a hacer una pequeña presión en el gotero, causando que una gota empezara a salir de su punta, pero aún no se desprendiera.

– Tú puedes, McGucket. Quizás todo el mundo finalmente encuentre la paz si es un éxito… solo… una… gota… - sabía que si fallaba por cualquier distracción, podría arruinarse todo. así que dedico un minúsculo instante para verificar que no hubiera nada que lo fuera a distraer. Y es ahí que se da cuenta de Dipper Pines, y las chicas que lo acompañaban. - ¡NIÑOS! ¡Qué alegría verlos! – exclama alegre el viejo, arrojando tanto la probeta como el gotero hacia un rincón. La pequeña explosión que ocurrió a continuación no fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de McGucket.

-¡Hola, viejo McGucket! – Saluda Mabel, recibiendo al anciano con aun más ánimo.

-¿Qué los trae a mi choza? Si es por lo de la transacción 87 de su caja registradora, en verdad lo lamento. La cidra de Dan me… - Intenta disculparse, rascándose la cabeza.

-No. No venimos a eso, McGucket. – Niega al instante el joven Pines, mientras toda la atención de Northwest se encontraba en el agujero gigante causado por la explosión. – Vera, encontramos un… Espere… ¿Qué le hizo a nuestra caja registradora…?

…

-¡…son 20 dólares! – indica Soos a un cliente, mientras atendía la caja registradora. Su novia Melody tuvo que salir al pueblo a buscar más pegamento para el mono alado de Ra, así que la cubría. El estafado comprador de una piedra de júpiter le daba el dinero que recibe gustoso. – No sé por qué a Wendy no le gustaba su trabajo. Estoy en la transacción #87 de día, y sigue siendo divertido. – exclama, mientras terminaba el cálculo, y presionaba el botón para que se abriera la bandeja de la caja registradora.

Pero, en lugar de desplegarse donde iba a colocar el dinero, el conteo de la compra se borra en la pantalla de la caja. Y en su lugar, se muestra un nuevo conteo. Uno que marcaba el diez, y comenzaba a descender…

-¿Qué tiene su caja, señor? – Pregunta el turista curioso.

-Melody no me dijo que hacer si eso pasaba… - murmura preocupado el gerente de la cabaña, pensando que quizás le escupiría aceite en la cara.

Tanto ellos dos, como quienes se dieron cuenta de ese extraño comportamiento de la caja registradora no apartaron la mirada. Ni aun cuando el conteo regresivo iba en el tres. Llegado en el dos, ideas de que pasaría nacieron en ellos. En el uno, estaban ansiosos por la llegada del cero. Y cuando el digito de nada se muestra…

…

…

…

…

La caja registradora sufrió una metamorfosis. Dejando de ser el aparato de ventas, a una versión robótica con un sombrero charro en la cabeza. Enseguida, el pequeño robot dio un adorable baile de tres pasos para las encantadas personas. Y un audio de voz grabe se escucha.

- **La caja del cajero no cambia caras.** – el pequeño robot repitió todo ello unas veces más, mientras las personas aplaudían divertidos por el repentino espectáculo mecatrónica. Incluso Soos lo disfruto, pese a no saber que ocurría. Al término de su pequeña rutina, el robot da una reverencia que fue suficiente para que todos comenzaran a arrojarle billetes, como incentivo para repetirlo.

-¡Bien hecho, viejo! – Felicita Soos, dándole unas palmadas al robot. Pero, este se voltea al antiguo técnico, y le arroja un imprevisto escupitajo de aceite en el ojo que el parche no cubría. - ¡AH! ¡MI OJO DEL TRABAJO!

…

-¿…el guajolote carmesí? – pregunta McGucket, luego de que los niños lo pusieran al tanto de la búsqueda protagonizada por la familia Pines.

-El Guajolote Carmesí. – Afirma Dipper, acostumbrándose a eso.

-El Guajolote carmesí… - Reconoce que si entendió bien el viejo. - ¿Y piensan que la siguiente pista podría estar en esta colina?

-Así es. – Afirma el chico misterio. – Y considerando que ese explorador conoció a Quentin, es casi seguro que la mansión aún no había sido construido. Eso significa, que debe estar enterrado debajo.

-¿En serio quieres que barramos con el suelo de madera de la mansión, para encontrar algo de lo que ni sabes qué es? – Cuestiona incrédula la anterior habitante de la mansión. - ¿En serio piensas que el señor McGucket nos va a dejar…?

-¡Jeff! – Grita de pronto el viejo genio. - ¡Saquen los picos y palas! ¡Haremos un poco de minería bajo techo! – Un grito de euforia se escucha a lo lejos.

Minutos después, un ejército de pequeños pero impredecibles gnomos había empezado a picar con salvaje energía el piso de tabla de fino roble. Dando certeros golpes con sus picos, arrancándolos con las manos. Y uno que otro que lo hacía con sus filosas bocas.

 _El viejo McGucket supervisaba la operación sin problema alguno. Siéndole indiferente el hecho de que pequeñines estuvieran destruyendo el suelo de su casa. Caso contrario a la rubia que miraba con horror tal acto como si una masacre de huérfanos inválidos estuviera ocurriendo en la primera navidad en la que tenían algo para comer. Si, de esos instantes donde esos pobres seres humanos que son rechazados por sus propios padres, que solo han conocido el dolor y la indiferencia que la sínica gente que finge ser buena en esta época festiva donde solo alimentan su ego y avaricia. Que cuando alguien que en verdad se llena de caridad, amor y compasión les otorga ese pequeño obsequio que significa esperanza y sueños, el propio gobierno ordena su ejecución para que su presencia no "ensucie" las calles. Si, esta temporada solo es una fachada para la auténtica naturaleza egoísta de la especie humana…_

/

-¿Señor Maldad? – Interrumpe el pequeño moreno la escritura del cuento. El autor de la historia voltea hacia los niños, molesto por que cortaran su inspiración. Y ante él se muestra al grupo de infantes con miradas melancólicas, tristes, desesperanzadas. Entonces, recuerda que estaba con niño que aun creían en las fantasías navideñas, cuyos padres fueron abandonados en una guerra con alienígenas.

-Bien. "La navidad es paz y alegría. Compren en el buen fin. Beban Coca-Cola". ¿Felices? – pero el humor de los niños no se recompone. – Sigamos.

/

-Esto va muy lento… - murmura algo ansioso Dipper. Aun con el gran número de gnomos trabajando en la excavación, sentía que podrían ir más rápido. - ¿No podemos acelerar un poco?

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos! – Exclama Mabel con malicia, mientras Shmebulock le acercaba un encendedor prendido al cartucho de dinamita que ella cargaba.

-¡Oye, loca! ¡¿Qué demonios le harás a mi…?! Que diga, ¡¿a la mansión de McGucket?! – Exclama espantada.

-Yo digo que veamos qué pasa. – Declara despreocupado el dueño de la propiedad. Tenía suficiente dinero como para que reparar todos los daños no fuera un gasto significativo.

-Tranquila, Pacifica. Utilizaremos solo este cartucho. – Afirma Mabel, no sonando muy atenta a la preocupación de la rubia.

-Al menos, podrían…

-Relájate. Todo terminara bien luego de que prendamos este cartucho. – Una alarma mental surge para Nortwest.

-Es enserio. Ahí abajo… - Intenta decir con desespero.

-¡No hay tiempo! – Dicho eso, el gnomo asistente enciende el explosivo, y Mabel lo arroja. - ¡Fuego en el hoyo! – El cartucho de dinamita cayó en medio de un grupo de gnomos. Estos, al darse cuenta del objeto, salen despavoridos de su radio de alcance. Cuando detona en una gran y exagerada explosión, todos se tiran pecho a tierra. Por fortuna, lo único destruido fue una buena proporción del suelo… y el corazón de Pacifica.

-¡Por el ojo de Bill! ¡¿Cómo fue que explotó tan fuerte?! – Dice asustado Dipper, tras ver la potencia que tuvo tan pequeño explosivo.

-¿Pólvora de liliputiense? – Pregunta Candy al gnomo que prendió el cartucho.

-Shmebulock. – Responde Shmebulock.

-Eso pensé… - Dice Candy, confirmando que tenía razón.

-¡Funciono! – Exclama uno de los gnomos que se valentono lo suficiente para ver en el agujero recién hecho. - ¡Encontramos su pista! ¡Es una colección de lavadoras!

-¿En serio? Me hubiera esperado algún mapa antiguo. O un jarrón pintado… - Comenta Dipper, un poco decepcionado al momento. - …espera, ¿Qué? – todos se asoman al hoyo. En el fondo, cubierto por los escombros del estallido se veía toda una habitación dedicada a la lavandería de la mansión.

-¡Caray! ¿Había un sótano? – Exclama sorprendida Mabel.

-Eso… es lo que trate de decirte… - murmura Northwest, con su tic más notorio de lo normal.

-Ah… - suelta la chica de frenos, apenas interesada. – ¡A mamá le gustaría esa lavadora!

-Es cierto. Me había olvidado del sótano… - Se dice el anciano, un poco avergonzado. – Por cierto, Dipper. ¿El estallido no hubiera dañado lo que buscamos?

-Supongo. Creo que no lo pensé… Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Al menos no hubo perdidas importantes. – Declara seguro Dipper. Candy de inmediato le extendió a Pacifica una bolsa de papel, en la que la rubia comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

…

 _Poco después, la operación de excavación se trasladó al sótano. Donde los gnomos continuaron la labor minera con el mismo vigor de antes. Pero, ahora los gemelos Pines, y las amigas de Mabel ayudaban con las herramientas de excavación. Todos se veían seguros y determinados en remover cada gramo de tierra que impidiera alcanzar su objetivo. Todo con apenas un poco de cuidado con lo que hubiera en el sótano… interesante._

-¡El canario está muerto! – Grita Maldad con terror, alzando una jaula donde una pequeña avecilla amarilla había dejado de respirar.

-¡SALGAN DEL HOYO! – Aúlla en pavor Mabel, a lo que todos huyen antes de que sufrieran del mismo destino que el pajarillo.

…

-uhm… - Un gnomo vestido con una bata blanca pegaba el oído al pecho frio de la ave muerta en el jardín trasero. Dando leves golpes, en un intento de confirmar la causa de muerte. Mientras todo el mundo esperaba atento el diagnostico a su alrededor. – El pájaro murió de causas naturales. – Confirma para el alivio de su gente y amigos.

-¡VUELVAN AL AGUJERO! – Ordena nuevamente la chica Pines, siendo seguida por los mineros voluntarios de regreso a la mansión.

-¡Esperen un momento! – Frena Dipper a la muchedumbre apurada. - ¡Nosotros no teníamos un canario! – Rápido, voltean a donde el medico gnomo reviso al ave, viendo que había desaparecido. Y ninguno de los presentes mostraba indicios de habérselo comido.

…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sé que no es de verdad! ¡Pero ya tengo lavadora nueva! – Grita orgulloso Maldad, mientras cargaba el electrodoméstico y salía por la entrada principal. Mientras el pequeño canario volaba a su hombro. - ¡Excelente trabajo, "Cercenador de inocentes"! – Felicita a la avecilla, quien trina en gratitud.

…

Volviendo a la zona arqueológica casera, pronto todos comenzaban a sentirse exhaustos, y la moral iba decayendo conforme veían que no daban con nada. Es ahí que uno de los gnomos topa contra algo sólido. Mucho más duro que la roca normal que componía la colina. Retirando algo de tierra con las manos, finalmente encuentra algo.

-¡Shmebulock! – Grita festivo el gnomo, llamando la atención del grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shmebulock? – Pregunta Dipper, desde su sitio de excavación.

-¡Encontró el grabado de una ave gorda en roca! – Exclama Pacifica, dichosa de que finalmente dejarían de destrozar el antiguo hogar de su familia.

-¿En serio puedes traducirlo? – Interroga Mabel incrédula.

-¿Traducir qué? – Pregunta confusa, dirigiéndose junto al resto a Shmebulock.

El pequeño le entrega la reliquia a Dipper, quien se veía ansioso y expectante. En efecto, era una figurilla de algún pájaro de corral gordo, muy parecido a un pavo con un acabado muy liso para ser antiguo. Tenía el mismo escrito antiguo que vio en la pista que los trajo a barrer la mansión. Estaba seguro que encontraron la siguiente pista.

-Perfecto. Ahora solo debemos llevárselo a Ford, para que traduzca el texto. – Anuncia al equipo, listo para volver a la cabaña. McGucket, curioso, toma el objeto de las manos de Dipper.

-Estamos en el camino correcto. – Dice ilusionada la mayor de los gemelos.

-¿Qué dice la piedra? – Pregunta Candy, bastante intrigada.

-¿En dónde encontrar a alguien que repare pisos? – Dice pacifica, aun resentida por el daño a la mansión.

-Ni idea, chicas. Solo el tío Ford sabe cómo traducir ese texto. – Responde el chico de gafas, algo impaciente por conocer el significado del escrito.

-"No existe añoranza que valga la pena esta búsqueda. Pues lo que ganaras, será siempre menor a lo que sacrificaras de permanecer en este viaje". – Escuchan de pronto. Al darse la vuelta, ven al viejo McGucket con la mirada en la piedra con forma de ave.

-¿Usted entiende esos garabatos? – Cuestiona impresionada Mabel.

-Claro. Aprendí el idioma de los antepasados del valle con Ford - Informa con naturalidad. Y viendo que loa chicos querían saber más de lo que decía con la mirada demandante que tenían, sigue con la traducción. – "El siguiente paso para su ruina, se encuentra en donde la vida comienza tras la muerte". – Los gemelos Pines se miran mutuamente, con la misma duda.

-¿Dónde la vida comienza tras la muerte? ¿Qué significara? – Dice en alto Dipper. Su hermana se encoje de hombros tan ignorante como él.

-Debe hablar del mirador de primavera… - Dice la rubia, sonando no muy interesada.

-¿Mirador de qué? – Pregunta Mabel curiosa.

-Es un precioso lugar. Que cuando llega el solsticio de invierno, puedes ver ahí como la nieva se derrite, y las flores nacen. – Cuenta Candy con gran ilusión.

-Fuimos en invierno. – Dice alegre Grenda, recordándolo con cariño.

-No recuerdo de un lugar así en ninguno de los diarios… - Comenta dudoso Dipper.

-Solo porque el cerebrito de tu tío no sepa de él, no significa que no exista. No todo gira alrededor de tu familia. – Suelta Pacifica.

-Si saben dónde está, entonces podemos ir de inmediato. – Exclama más entusiasmado el chico del pino. – Díganos, chicas. ¿Dónde está? – Es entonces que las miradas de las tres nativas del pueblo se ponen de repente muy nerviosas. Y poco después, el viejo y los gnomos se les unen.

-Bueno… creo que tenemos un pequeño problema… - Murmura Candy con pena, llamando más la atención de los Pines.

…

-Aquí están… - Afirma Stan, dejando sobre el escritorio de Ford una gran pila de libros recién adquiridos de la biblioteca. Luego de trasladar los restos profanados por Dipper, el viejo genio se dedico a analizar cada hueso del dúo hallado. Y tomando el primero de los libros traídos por Stan, busca rápido con cierta ansiedad. – No entiendo. Por qué me solicitaste que trajera los registros más viejos de la biblioteca.

\- El diario le pertenecía a Eugene Wilson. – Dice distraído como respuesta de su gemelo.

-Y eso es importante porque… - De inmediato, su hermano le pone frente a sus narices el retrato de un grupo de pioneros. Y pone uno de sus seis dedos sobre uno de ellos. Sus ropas se parecían mucho a las de uno de los esqueletos.

-Wilson no solo fue uno de los primeros pioneros en llegar al valle. También fue de los que propusieron el viaje en primer lugar. – Aclara Ford, con ese tono de voz que suele usar cuando siente que se aproxima a algo grande. – Creo que sabía del Guajolote mucho antes. Y que él no era el único en buscarlo…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunta intrigado el estafador Pines.

-Sus restos. Tienen rastros de costillas rotas, pierna fracturada, contusión en el cráneo, brazo roto… - Enlista el viejo de seis dedos. Y sabía que aún faltaban otros por reconocer.

-Demonios. Dipper sí que bailo tap sobre esos huesos… - Maldice Stan, bastante perturbado de tal daño.

-Esto no lo hizo Dipper. – Corrige su hermano. – Muestran señales de estar sanando antes de la puñalada. ¡Este sujeto ya peleaba a muerte antes de morir! – Por la mirada de su gemelo, Ford supo que no le creía. Siendo sinceros, el tampoco. – Tengo que saber que otros de los primeros habitantes del pueblo también iban en búsqueda del Guajolote. Quizás, así sabremos qué es lo que lo hace especial. Stan. Necesito que empieces a investigarlos.

-¡De inmediato! – Afirma el viejo del Pez, rápido tomando un libro y empezando leer. Él no era un hombre de lectura. En lo absoluto. Pero, si hubo antes sujetos que llegaron tan lejos solo para dar con un objeto de nombre estúpido, debía saber en qué clase de peligro se había metido su familia…

/

-…y entonces, Dipper dice… - La escritura de Maldad se ve interrumpida al ver las expresiones angustiadas de los mocosos. Muy distantes a la historia. – ah… ¿Qué quieren ahora?

-¿Y nuestros padres? – Pregunta el rubio pequeño. Todos estaban de acuerdo con él. con mucho pesar, Maldad tiene una idea.

-Si traigo a sus padres, ¿si escucharan mi historia? – Ilusionados y con esperanzas, asienten. – Como quieran… - El sujeto de la capa presiona un botón de su casco, y habla al aire. – Charlie 9. Les enviare una nave de extracción para que saquen a los idiotas progenitores de los mocosos, y a la demás raza que… - De pronto, Maldad se calla, adquiriendo una pose muy seria. – Bien… un momento… Niños, sus padres volverán pronto. Y no se preocupen, ya están de camino. – Los pequeños sonríen felices, mientras Maldad volvía a su comunicador. Sabía que le esperaría un largo bimestre, antes de poder volver a su labor forzada. – Bien. Esto haremos. Les enviare arsenal de asalto, y desplegare a Bravo 2, Dingo 7, y Mantis 1. Y contactare a mis consultores para averiguar cómo derribar una nave/templo/laboratorio del mal sin que los sujetos de pruebas mueran…


End file.
